


The Dollhouse

by angeliccorpse



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliccorpse/pseuds/angeliccorpse
Summary: In this disturbing story that takes place in the same timeline of Jester, Lily Friedman is a young journalist who studies serial killers, along with her best friend Matthew Sokolov, and comes across one of the most perverse serial killers on the Dark Web named Ivan the Maker, a serial killer who turns young women into human dolls for his business The Dollhouse. Only for Lily to realize that she becomes a target of his sick, perverse pleasures and gets stalked by him. Will she fight her way out of his disturbing game or will she end up like the other women?
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue: Benjamin's Revenge: The Birth of Ivan The Maker

**_Saint Petersburg, Russia – October 31, 2007_ **

It was a dark and stormy Halloween night in the backwoods of Saint Petersburg, Russia. In the backwoods, there lived a 19-year-old boy named Benjamin Chernyshevsky and his parents Alex and Jolene. What nobody didn't know about the family was that they constantly kept fighting and abusing their son, but that all changed in just one night.

Ben was in his room, sitting there in silence as his parents kept arguing. He started to cry, he could not take hearing his parents arguing anymore, and the worst part was that they were going to take it out on him at the end of their argument,

_'They're so fucking annoying and cruel, what did I do to deserve this._ ' Ben says to himself as he bawled himself up more and kept crying, he started to have violent thoughts run through his mind, he wanted to hurt them, give them pain and suffering. Suddenly, he started to get an idea. He got out of his bed and went to his closet,

"Fucking finally," Ben says in a thick Russian accent. He took the pink box out of the closet and opened it. Inside there was a pink frilly dress, white tights, long blonde wig, and a porcelain doll mask. Ben's breathing started to become unsteady, he was turned on from looking at them. For some odd reason, dressing up this way was a turn on, and he could not help his sexual ways and just accepted it.

He went to the mirror and look at the dress, he was turned on and wanted to try it on, until he heard a loud banging on his door, he quickly puts the items back in the closet and went to his bed.

"Ben! Get your retarded ass out of the room. It's time for dinner!" The banging started to get louder and suddenly the door flew open, Ben bawled up again as he saw his dad look at him in anger.

"Didn't I tell your dumbass to get out of the FUCKING ROOM?" Alex yells at him.

"Yes, sir..." Ben says nervously.

"Then get your ass downstairs, now!" Alex says as he slowly leaves his son's room. Alex closes his door and shakes his head in anger,

"Fucking faggot..." Alex says to himself as he heads downstairs. After Ben's father left the room, Ben started to get angry and throws his stuff across his room, he started to have more violent thoughts. Tonight, was the night he was going to kill his parents.

"Those bastards are going to get what they deserve..." Ben says angrily as he gets his stuff back out of the closet. He takes everything out of the box and smiles sinisterly.

"Hello, what's this?" Ben says as he looks inside the box once again and saw a pink lingerie set, he looks at the door and looks back at the set, smiling sinisterly. He came up with the perfect idea.

Meanwhile downstairs, Alex and Jolene were watching tv, eating their TV dinners in silence.

"Where the fuck is he?" Jolene asked annoyingly.

"I'm going to find that faggot," Alex says until suddenly the lights go out. Alex realizes the power went out. The storm was getting worse.

"Fuck, I'll be back," Alex says as he gets up from his seat. He went to the basement and checked inside the fuse box. He noticed that the cords were cut loose.

"What the fuck?" Alex says shockingly until he heard noises from upstairs.

"Jolene! Stay up there! Something's wrong with the fuse box!" Alex says as he quickly went to check the basement to see if he can find anything to fix it. Little did Alex know; someone was watching him. Ben stared at him smiling behind his porcelain doll mask and went back upstairs.

Ben went back to the living room and looked at his mother, behind his mask he gave her an angry stare, and slowly walks to the kitchen and took the biggest butcher knife and slowly went back to the living room.

"No, don't fucking go that way, you stupid bitch!" Jolene says as she watches Scream 2 on TV. Ben finally reached his mom and stared at her hatefully. Jolene didn't notice her son behind her and kept watching the movie.

"Turn around bitch!" Jolene says as she kept watching the movie. Ben started to touch his mom's shoulder softly, Jolene started to relax as she felt a hand on her shoulder and started to touch it softly and kiss it,

"Alex, I thought you were fixing the lights?" She says as Ben kept massaging his mom's shoulder.

"You know, I'm comfortable in the dark Alex. These thunderstorms are turning me on." She says as she kisses Ben's hand more, Ben started to get disgusted and quickly pulls his hand away.

"Well then, fuck you too Alex..." Jolene says angrily as she looks back and suddenly started to scream, looking at the porcelain doll with the butcher knife. Jolene started to get up and run, but Ben kept running right behind her.

Alex started to hear the ruckus and quickly went upstairs to look for Jolene.

"JOLENE!" Alex screams.

"ALEX, HELP ME! THERE'S A KILLER IN OUR HOU..." Jolene screams until she was cut off and pulled to the bathroom by Ben. He dragged and hit her while she kept wrestling out of his grasp.

"STOP, PLEASE!" She says until Ben hits her head roughly on the bathtub, he kept hitting her head until blood started to spill everywhere. Jolene started to lose blood and became dizzy. She knew her time was coming. Ben pushed her over and stared at her, he tilted his head and watched his abusive mother dying right under his hands. Jolene tried to speak, but it was no use. Alex went to the bathroom door and realizes that it was locked.

"BEN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE! YOUR MOM IS IN TROUBLE!" Alex screamed. Back in the bathroom, Jolene finally started to get her words out,

"Who... are... you?" Jolene asks him weakly and suddenly the man took off his mask, and she finds out that it was Ben. He started to smirk at her evilly and started to touch his chest and bite his lips. Jolene's blood ran cold when she saw it was her son and screamed for Alex.

"Alex, Ben is in here! He's trying to kill me..." Jolene says but was cut off when Ben stuck the knife in her heart. He opened her chest and ripped out the heart, he looks at it and started to squeeze it. He looks back down and saw her lifeless body and started to laugh.

"OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR BEN!" Alex yells with a shotgun in his hand as the door slowly opens.

"Get out of the fucking bathroom, Ben. I'm going to call the police if you don't get out." Alex says nervously as he sees the door open wider.

"Come in, dad. Everything is okay, I promise. Me and mom just had a small confrontation. We worked everything out." Ben says eerily as he started to touch his mom's heart and prepared his knife for his confrontation with his father. Alex went inside the bathroom and looked around. He looked on the ground and his blood ran cold; he saw his wife's lifeless body and her heart pulled out of her chest. He dropped his gun and looked at Jolene and started to cry.

"How could you do this, Ben? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS..." Alex said until he was cut off and Ben slashed his throat and blood started to pool all over the ground, Alex started to choke and couldn't breathe, he laid on the floor and started to hold his throat. Ben started to walk towards him and laugh at him while his father held his throat and asked him to help him.

"You know father, I feel like this is the best look I've seen on you. As much as you made me suffer through the abuse that you and mom put me through, I could not think of a better way than to kill you pieces of shit. Any last words?" Ben says to his father as he held the butcher knife playfully.

"Yeah, go to hell, faggot," Alex tells him hatefully. Ben looks at him angrily and started to scream. He brings the knife up and stabs his father stomach, Alex screamed and begged for mercy. Ben drags the knife down to his pelvis, to the point where he split his father's genitals in half, Ben started to laugh as the blood splatter all over his body and watched the life leave his father's eyes and suddenly Alex's body became lifeless.

Ben started to breathe heavily, he never thought he would kill his parents, then again after all the heavy abuse he went through went them, it was necessary. Ben went to get the cleaning supplies from the closet and burned the bodies in acid.

After he finished, Ben went to his room and laid on his bed. He remembered how satisfying killing was and became turned on. Ben pulled his dress and porcelain doll mask off and kept on his pink lingerie and started to play with himself. He started to laugh at how satisfying it was and started to scream and moan louder, thinking about seeing those dead bodies. After he finished, he looked up at the ceiling and smiled. He wanted to kill again, it gave him satisfaction, sexual pleasure, and excitement, along with him wearing his outfit. He was going to do whatever it takes to kill. He pulls the covers over him and turned the lights off and turned on a song that always soothes him every night, the song was called Beautiful Dreamer and he knew he was going to get pleasant dreams for the first time in a while. Before Ben fell asleep, he started to think about killing again and wondered where he should start killing people, until he came up with a brilliant idea that will change his life forever.


	2. Dark Web Horrors

**_Present Day – Atlanta, Georgia_ **

It was a sunny and windy day in Atlanta, the streets were busy as usual, everyone going on about their day. Back at the Windsor Apartment, two journalists began their podcast that was known to be a well-known horror podcast in Atlanta called Dark Web Horrors. Little did they know, today was the day their lives were going to change forever.

"Hey, guys! What's up, welcome back to Dark Web Horrors! This is Lily," she introduces,

"And this is Matt! Today's episode is gonna be a bit special because we're gonna be talking about a certain event that happened a few months ago that you guys may have heard of." Matt says excitedly.

"That's right, today we're talking about the story of the Jester's massacre that happened in Baton Rouge, Louisiana," Lily says nervously. Lily looks at Matt, she wasn't comfortable with talking about this event considering that it scared her, out of all the stories she and Matt spoke about, this was the one that scared her the most. Matt gave her small emotional support and patted her back softly and decided to start the topic,

"Now, if you guys haven't heard, back in January an event had occurred. A young woman named Sarah Hawthorne was targeted by a serial killer named Jester after she and her friend Natalie was browsing the dark web and came across a murder live stream that he was doing. Turns out he found a message that Sarah sent him and started to stalk and terrorize her and her friends." Matt says confidently. Lily started to get nervous but started to talk about the topic regardless,

"Um, it was stated that he was stalking her and became obsessed with her. Unfortunately, her friends were killed, and she managed to escape. The police caught him, and he was sent to a mental institution in Santa Monica, California." Lily says as she continues to talk about the topic, a notification popped up on Matt's phone, he picked up his phone and had a shocked look on his face, he saw something very interesting, he looked at Lily in shock and looked back at his phone.

"It was stated that Sarah had moved away to California, to live her new life away from the killer Jester," Lily says as she finishes, Matt patted her back, she looked at him and saw his phone. Lily looked at the news story and saw something that shocked her, she looked at Matt in shock,

"You can't be fucking serious?" Lily whispered.

"Well, that's what I saw. Let's tell the audience." Matt whispered. Lily looked away and they started to talk about the news.

"Um, guys it looks like we have some breaking news coming into our podcast. It's about the killer Jester." Lily says to the audience and looks back at Matt.

"It has been stated that the man behind the Jester, Nathaniel LeBeau, was pronounced dead at the Williamson Mental Institution in Santa Monica, the place he was staying at," Matt says shockingly.

"According to the doctors, it was an apparent suicide but no other words about the situation and that it's currently under investigation. More news will be coming out soon." Lily says as she smiles at Matt, Matt smiles back at her and was shocked after hearing the news.

"Well, this took a turn," Matt says as he started to laugh. Lily looks at him and smiles, they were both shocked at the news and were happy that the Jester was gone, but something didn't sit right with Lily. She tries to brush it off and decided to end the podcast for today,

"Well, guys this was a fun topic to get into, but I think it's time we end this from here," Lily says as she looks at Matt, he nodded his head and wanted to end it for today as well.

"But we will be back again for another exciting episode of Dark Web Horrors. We have some interesting topics we'll be discussing in our next episode, so keep it locked and we'll talk to you guys soon! Stay creepy and have a great one!" Matt says excitedly,

"See you guys later!" Lily says as the podcast ended. The two of them breathe in relief, they kept their composure in the entire time they announced the news and started to hug each other.

"Holy shit, the Jester is fucking dead Lily!" Matt says as he keeps hugging her. Lily kept hugging Matt, but in her mind, something was telling her that something about this death didn't feel right, she brushes it off again and lets Matt go.

"I hope Sarah is okay," Lily says, Matt looked at her confusedly wondering what she meant.

"What do you mean, do you know Sarah?" He asked her.

"Yeah, in some ways. My father is her psychiatrist." Lily tells Matt.

"Holy shit, you didn't tell me this!" Matt says shockingly, Matt decided he wanted to have a get-together with Lily and his friends to celebrate the news.

"We need to have a get-together, Lily," Matt says excitedly.

"No, Matt. We shouldn't..." Lily says but was cut off by Matt as he shushed her and put his fingers on her lips, Lily pushed his hands and pouted, and they laughed at each other.

"I insist, plus there's something I want to show you guys. It's important!" Matt says as he started to clean up the table in the studio. Lily looks at him in curiosity,

"Really? If you say it is, then it's pretty damn important." Lily says as she helps him. Matt went to her and holds her cheeks, Lily looks at him confusedly,

"Trust me, Lily. You are gonna **_love_** this idea, but we may need to make our way back to a certain place, the Dark Web." Matt says playfully, Lily takes Matt's hands off her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck off Matt, the shit you find is fucked-up and weird. You're the same guy who showed me the story of Jester and that weird voyeur house website. You're fucked, Matt." Lily says as she laughs and finishes cleaning the table.

"Aw, but you still love me." He says playfully and pouts at her, blowing kisses at her. Lily went to her room and pushed Matt playfully,

"Get ready, sicko. I'll get ready for our little get-together." Lily says as she laughs at him, Matt laughs and went to her room. Lily closes the bathroom door, and Matt knocks on the door.

"Can I watch, my pretty?" Matt says playfully.

"Fuck you, Matt. You pervert." Lily laughs as she gets in the shower. Lily and Matt have been friends since their early college years, he was always a weird and perverted guy but she loved his sweet and caring personality, he was the only guy she could talk to and he helped her get over her abusive relationship with her ex-boyfriend. Lily, on the other hand, was Matt's saving grace. After leaving his home Ukraine from a traumatic event with his parent's death, he founded Lily and became friends with her, she helped him get over his trauma and they both started a podcast together because of their love for horror.

"Alrighty, I'll call the gang. This is gonna be so much fun!" Matt says as he gets his phone out and calls their friends. After a while, Lily got out of the shower and prepared to get ready for their get-together. Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Matt was getting ready and was dancing to the song ["Boris Karloff" by The Barbarellatones](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twUAsrSiFtA) while drinking some Jack Daniels and smoking weed, he was excited to show Lily and the gang something intriguingly disturbing for the upcoming podcast. He was getting drunk already and suddenly the doorbell rang, he looked at the door and smiled sinisterly but playfully.

"Lily, they're here!" Matt yells at Lily.

"Well then open it, dummy!" Lily says from her room. Matt went to the door and thus the party began.


	3. The Dollhouse

Matt opened the door, already slightly tipsy, and greeted the gang.

"HEY! What's up... guys! The party's just beginning..." Matt says as he tries to keep his composure. The gang all looked at him strangely and went inside the apartment.

"Chile, you already drunk. You need help, baby." Xavier tells Matt as he puts his purse down and went to the kitchen to get something to drink. Matt laughs at him and calls for Lily,

"LILY! THEY'RE HERE. GET YOUR SEXY ASS OUT HERE!" Matt yells, everyone looks at him strangely wondering if he and Lily were dating.

"Um, I'm sorry? Are you guys dating, now?" Samara asks Matt confusedly.

"Oh, no. I was just calling for her to come out here." Matt tells Samara. Samara looks at him even more confusedly.

"What? I can't compliment my best friend?" Matt says in a defensive but joking tone. Kyle, Victoria, and Xavier sit down on the couch and started to pick on Matt.

"Dude, you always had a crush on her. Just admit it." Kyle says as he opens his bottle of beer and drinks it. Before Matt started to get defensive, Lily came out of the room and spoke to the gang.

"Hey guys, sorry for the wait," Lily says as she sits down with Matt. Xavier looks at her mischievously and smiles at her.

"What?" Lily asked confusedly.

"Girl, you know what? Are you and Matt dating?" Xavier asked. Lily looked at him and the gang in horror and looks back at Matt, he looks back at her with a playful look and winked at her and kept drinking his whiskey.

"No, we aren't dating and whatever this fuckface has to say, it's not true," Lily says as she playfully hits his head, Matt whined telling her to stop. Victoria looked at them and smiled.

"You guys would be super cute together though," Vicky says to the two of them. Lily looks at her in horror and looks back at Matt while he started to hold her arm and smiled and laid his head on her shoulder, Lily rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. So, did you guys here about the Jester?" Lily asked.

"GIRL, I HEARD! He committed sudoku! At least that's what the police said." Xavier said as he kept drinking his beer.

"Are you guys sure? I mean, we didn't even get enough information about this. Sure, the story just came out, but I feel like there's more to this than just suicide." Vicky says, everyone started to think about the situation. It was weird how there wasn't more to the situation and they brushed off the story as if it never existed.

"Yeah, you're right. But you guys must understand that the story just came out, hopefully, we'll hear more information tomorrow or something." Kyle says as they all sat back and relaxed. After a while, everyone all started to feel tired of eating pizza and drinking beer and taking shots. The gang were all talking about random stuff until Matt brought up and interesting topic,

"So, you guys know we are about to have a new episode of Dark Web Horrors, right?" Matt asked and the gang all agreed.

"Well, there is something I want to show you guys that I think you might find very disturbing," Matt says as he sits up and brings the laptop. The gang all started to sigh in annoyance.

"Oh, come on Matt. You need to stop with this sick shit. We know you're gonna show us something fucked." Samara says in annoyance, but the only people who were interested in what Matt had to show was Kyle and Lily.

"Shut up, Sam. If you don't like what he has to show, then leave." Kyle tells Samara. Victoria started to calm Kyle down and Xavier became annoyed with the gang's behavior.

"Alright, Matt. Let's see what you got." Lily says in a relaxed tone. Matt smiles at her and turned on the laptop,

"Gladly," he replied. Once the computer turned on, Matt set the computer up to the TV and started to show the gang what he wanted them to see.

"Alright, let's head to Tor and put this Onion link in," Matt says to himself. Vicky looked at him with a shocked look in her face,

"Wait a sec? You're going to the dark web? Why?" Vicky asks.

"Because, that's where it is, little miss prissy bitch," Matt tells her as he finally manages to head to the dark web.

"Whatever, I'm tired and I'm going home..." Vicky says as she started to leave. Matt tries his best to stop her.

"Hold on a sec. Let me tell you guys something before you all leave. I have come across something so disturbing that it might make you sick." Matt says, Lily became intrigued and wanted to know what it was.

"The name of the website is called The Dollhouse, it's a place where these guys kidnap women and turn them into dolls for their sick pleasures and posts fucked up disturbing videos on their website, sometimes they even kill them if they don't behave," Matt says excitedly.

"And why are you so excited about this? Then again, where the hell did you even get this from?" Lily asked him.

"Oh, I got this from 4chan. I was bored one day and decided to fuck around 4chan and came across this. I'm excited because I've never seen anything like it." Matt says excitedly.

"So, it's some human trafficking ring website?" Xavier asked. Matt looked at him and started to think about it.

"Well when you put it like that, then yeah." He says shockingly.

"Okay, I think we'll end this here. I'm heading home, have fun with your research guys!" Samara says as she heads out, the gang also decided to leave as well. They all said their byes and left the apartment.

"Well, it's just you and me," Matt tells Lily as they both laughed at each other. Lily became more curious about the website.

"Tell me more about this website," Lily says. Matt takes the laptop and they both went to Matt's room. Matt pulls up the website on his desktop and finally gets everything together.

"Okay, so as I said, this website is very disturbing, and it includes women possibly being trafficked and turn into some real-life sex dolls. Are you sure you want to see this?" Matt asks Lily, she started to get concerned but decided to go for it.

"Sure, why not. It's for research, right?" Lily says. Matt nodded his head. He takes out his notes and pulls up the website, suddenly a simple black screen with a doll pops up, Lily started to feel unnerved, looking at the screen and hearing the eerie song, she recognized the song, it was Beautiful Dreamer, it kept playing in a loop. Suddenly, a notification box popped up asking for a password.

"Okay, here we go," Matt says as he types the password that he got from 4chan and they both waited for the webpage to come up. After a few minutes, the page came up and it showed a video, it looked like what appears to be a live stream of a girl tied up on the bed. She looked young, around her early 20s. She was wearing a lavender dress, a doll mask, and a blonde wig. She was afraid and shaking and suddenly a door closed, the girl looked up and started to whine and tried to get herself loose, the man crawled towards her seductively on the bed and started to touch her face.

"Matt, what the hell is this?" Lily asked nervously.

"I...I don't know. I've never been on here before, I just only heard about it." Matt says nervously. The man started to choke the girl and she started to choke, the man looked like he was wearing a red dress, tights, a porcelain doll mask, and a brown wig. He suddenly started to slap the girl and scream at her, he sounded like he was speaking Russian. _"Заткнись, сука, и дай папе взять твою сладкую киску! (Shut up bitch and let daddy take your sweet pussy!)"_ The man says as he took the woman's clothes off and took the knife and started to rub it down her naked breast. He started to kiss her, and the woman started to scream, the man started to get angry and suddenly he brought the huge butcher knife down the woman's chest, and the woman screamed in agony. The man took the knife and dragged it down her stomach, all the way to her waist. The man started to laugh and spread the blood all over his body sensually and started to have sex with the dead girl's body, he started to moan, groan, and screamed as he kept having sex with her.

"MATT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE WATCHING?! TURN IT OFF!" Lily screamed.

"I CAN'T! IT'S SUCK, I CAN'T GET OFF THE PAGE!" Matt said as he tries his best to turn his computer off, but for some odd reason, he couldn't. Matt and Lily look at the video and they saw the man come up to the camera, he started to giggle and touch himself and points his finger at Lily and blows her a kiss. Suddenly, a notification popped up and Lily looked at it and her blood ran cold when she saw the message, it was in Russian.

_"Я вижу тебя, ангел, и я хочу тебя. Скоро увидимся, моя маленькая сладкая кукла."_

Luckily, Matt knew Russian and read the message and was disturbed by what he said, Matt quickly tried to turn his computer off,

"Matt! MATT! What did he say?!" Lily asked him. Matt looked at her fearfully and told her,

"He said ' _I see you angel and I want you. I'll see you soon, my little sweet doll.'_ Lily, he knows where we are, and I think you're his next target." Matt tells her. Lily's blood ran cold, and she started to cry, all she wanted to do was some research for the show, she never thought she would become a target of a sick man's game.


	4. The Target

The next morning, Lily was lying in bed wide awake. She couldn't sleep at all because of the disturbing encounter with that sadistic man. She gets out of bed slowly and heads to the kitchen. When she arrived in the kitchen, she sees Matt cooking breakfast,

"Hey, sleepyhead. How did you...sleep..." Matt says as he looks at Lily worriedly. Lily looks back at him tiredly.

"Holy shit, Lily. Did you even get any sleep?" Matt says.

"No, I didn't. I literally saw a man fucking a corpse and he was touching himself, flirting with me. Why would I sleep after that?" Lily says sternly.

"Yikes, that did happen, it felt like a fucking nightmare," Matt says as he eats his pancakes slowly. They both ate their breakfast in silence still thinking about that encounter. After they finished, they both got ready for the day. Later that day, Lily and Matt decided to go shopping at Northpoint Mall in Alpharetta, Georgia with their friends. While they were in the food court, Lily and Matt decided to bring up the situation to the gang.

"Hey guys, last night something strange happened," Lily says as she kept drinking her smoothie. The gang all looked at her in concern,

"What's wrong, Lil?" Samara asked. Lily tried to speak but couldn't and kept drinking her smoothie. Samara looked back at Matt and became angry,

"What the fuck did you show her, Matt? She looks like she's in shock." Samara said defensively. Matt was taken aback at Samara's behavior.

"Whoa, hey there! Hold on, we just went to the Dark Web for some research and came across something fucked up. I guess it was a little too fucked up since me and Lily are kinda traumatized from it." Matt says defensively.

"Are y'all talking about that website you came across? What happened?" Xavier asked them. Matt started to get uncomfortable and Lily started to feel sick. Matt decided to tell the gang what happened,

"Well, we went on the website and came across this live stream. There was this woman tied up on the bed and this guy was all dressed up like a doll. He ended up killing the girl and..." Matt cut himself off and started to drink his water.

"And what man?" Kyle asked curiously.

"He started to fuck the woman's corpse and he came to the camera and started to flirt with me. He knew we were watching and now he's coming after me." Lily says quickly as she took the water bottle and drank it fast because nausea started to hit her. The gang all looked at them in shock and Victoria looked at Lily and Matt in disgust,

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's sick. You guys are fucking sick!" she yells at them.

"Vick..." Kyle says but was cut off by Victoria.

"Don't fucking touch me, you guys have taken it too fucking far! You're exposing Lily to this disgusting shit, Matt!" Victoria says angrily. Matt looks at her and started to come after her, but was cut off by Lily,

"Matt, let me handle this. Look, Vick, I do this kind of research because it's my job and I love it. I was just exposed to some of the most fucked up shit in my podcast career last night. This was bound to happen and Matt let me know, I just didn't know it was going to be this intense. So, don't come after him, I wanted to look at this website anyway." Lily told Victoria defensively. The gang all looked at her in shock and Victoria became even more disgusted.

"You're a sick bitch, Lily. Both of you are. You both need some serious mental help." Vicky said angrily.

"Hey, Vick! That's enough!" Kyle says angrily at Vicky. Vicky looked at him in disgusted as well,

"And you're fucking sticking up for them, what a fucking boyfriend you are! Leave me the fuck alone, all of you are sick fucks!" Vicky says as she quickly left the group, Kyle was right behind her.

"VICK! I got to go guys. Me and Vicky need to have a serious talk." Kyle said as they all said their byes. Samara and Xavier looked at Lily and Matt and was shocked to see the outcome.

"Well, this was a day. We'll leave you guys alone. We know you guys need some quiet time together. We'll talk to you later." Xavier said as he gets up.

"Yeah, things will calm down after today. See you guys!" Samara said as they all say their byes. It was just Lily and Matt alone together,

"Matt, maybe Vicky was right. I think we're taking this a little too far." Lily tells Matt. Matt looks at her in confusion,

"Lily, we came across some crazy stuff over the past, but we never gave up. You don't want to give up now do you?" Matt asked her. Lily started to think about it, she realized Matt was right, she didn't want to give up on her dream like this, she wanted to keep going, even if it means that she'll be exposed to crazy stuff like this.

"You're right Matt, I don't want to give up on this. This job, it's my baby, it's our baby and I don't want to give up on this amazing opportunity. We're going to keep researching this, no matter what it takes." Lily says as she smiles at Matt and Matt smiles back at her and gives her a hug.

"That's my girl, come on let's head home," Matt says as they both left the mall.

**_2 hours later_ **

Lily was sitting in the living room doing some research for the upcoming podcast until Matt came out of his room and quickly went to Lily,

"Hey Lil, I need to tell you something. It's about that website." Matt says excitedly.

"What's up?" Lily asks.

"Well, I found out more information about that website and came across a lot of details. First off, the head man of this disturbing "business", his name is Ivan the Maker, he's a well-known psychopath and he's known for his perverted, sadistic acts on the Dark Web. I even founded out that he worked with the Jester at one point for a collab for his Carnival of Carnage live stream." Matt says.

"Well, this is interesting. Was that him in the live stream we saw last night?" Lily asked curiously.

"Well, no. It was one of his men that did that. Unfortunately, you may still be his target after last night's weird encounter." Matt says in a defeated tone. Lily was still worried about that encounter, she then decided it was time for them to go to bed.

"Goodnight Matt," Lily said as she hugged him.

"Goodnight Lil, sweet dreams." He tells her as he heads back to his room. Lily started to feel the sleep coming in and went into a peaceful slumber.

**_3:15 AM_ **

Lily was still asleep until she got a skype call on her phone, she slowly wakes up wondering who is calling her in the dead of night. She looks at her phone and notices that it was an unknown number, she was confused but she answered the call, it was a video message. The screen was dark, and she was even more confused.

"Hello?" Lily asked tiredly. She didn't fully wake until she saw a man playing with himself over the phone. Lily became scared and was in shock at what she saw.

"Hi Lily, how are you tonight?" He says seductively.

"Who is this?!" Lily says angrily.

"Aw, come on Lily. One of my men had a lovely encounter with you, I just wanted to have the **_pleasure_** of speaking with my new future doll." The mysterious man says as he kept playing with himself. Lily started to get annoyed by this man's act.

"Who. Are. You?" Lily said with a deadly tone in her voice. The man started to laugh at her.

"Tch. Tch. Testy, aren't we? Well fine since you wanna know so bad, I'll tell you." The man says as he shifts the camera up to his face. Lily notices that he's wearing a doll mask and became even more scared.

"My name is Ivan the Maker and you, my love, are my perfect doll." The man says seductively and laughs at her. Lily was scared for her life, she wanted to get Matt, but something told her not to and she decided to confront him herself.


	5. The Video

"What do you want from me?" Lily asks Ivan. Ivan was still laughing at her and her anger while playing with himself. Lily felt annoyed and wanted this to be over with.

"Aw, you look so adorable when you're angry, it's so fucking hot. As for what I want, well, what I want is you. I've been watching you, Lily, closer than you can ever imagine and I want to make you my beautiful little doll." Ivan tells her, Lily became disturbed at what the man was saying, but she became even more disturbed when the man said he's been watching her,

"What do you mean by "closer than you can ever imagine"?" Lily asked nervously. Ivan laughed at the woman again, he pulls his underwear up and came closer to the camera, the man looked like he was lean and muscular, he could possibly tear her apart if he wanted to.

"Silly girl, you'll know soon enough. Until then if I were you, I'll watch your friends, especially one specific one that's been giving you a hard time," Ivan tells Lily. Lily's blood ran cold when she heard what the man said, _'How did he know about my friends? Is he talking about Victoria?'_ Lily said to herself,

"Don't fucking touch my friends!" Lily said angrily as she got out of bed and paced around the room. Ivan kept mocking her as he kept laughing at her anger.

"Well then Lily, what if I told you I already did?" Ivan says mischievously with a hint of a deadly tone underneath. Lily looked at the man in fear, she was afraid that the man had taken one of her friends. Ivan kept laughing at Lily again, this time more evilly.

"Leave my fucking friends alone, you sick bastard, or I'm going to call the police on you!" Lily says angrily until she was cut off by Ivan's screaming.

"LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING SLUT! YOU CAN CALL THE POLICE ALL YOU WANT BUT THEY WON'T FUCKING FIND ME AND I'M WATCHING YOUR EVERY FUCKING MOVE! YOU DO THAT SHIT IF YOU WANT TO AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS MY FLESHLIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, BITCH?!" Ivan says hatefully, Lily fell to the ground scared for her life, she wanted to get Matt to help her so badly, but something is telling her to confront him herself.

"Now, that I got that off my chest. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other very soon. Until then, watch your friends back, especially little miss _Victoria_. I'll see you soon sweetie. Have a goodnight baby girl." He says as he blows her a kiss goodnight and ended the call. Lily started to cry and threw her phone on the ground and quickly ran to Matt's room. She quickly knocked on his door.

"MATT, MATT PLEASE! OPEN THE DOOR!" Lily says nervously, after a few minutes, Matt opened the door and looked at Lily and was concerned for her,

"Lily, what's wrong? Someone's in the house?!" Matt asks fearfully. Lily shook her head and started to hug Matt tightly, the two of them went to Lily's room and they sat on the bed, while Lily kept crying heavily.

"The man...Matt...the man..." Lily said nervously.

"What man Lily, who are you talking about?" Matt asked in concern.

"Ivan the Maker, he contacted me and told me I was his perfect doll and that he's watching me and he's coming after our friends, especially Vicky. I'm scared Matt, he's out to get me." Lily finishes as she laid her head on Matt's lap. Matt shushed her and touched her hair softly. He started to hum a song that Lily was unfamiliar with.

"It's okay Lily, we'll let the guys know tomorrow. Where's your phone? Hopefully, we can get his number and give it to the police." Matt says softly, Lily got up to get her phone and went back to the bed, she gave him the phone and he looked at it.

"He called me through Skype, it was an unknown number," Lily said softly. Matt looked at her in shock and shook his head.

"Fuck, that means the police probably won't be able to trace it. Okay, we'll see if either Xavier or Sam can handle it. Until then, do you want to sleep with me for the night?" Matt asked timidly. Lily looked at him in shock, he's never asked her to sleep with him before. She smiles at him and nods.

"Sure, that'll be great Matt," Lily says. Matt smiles at her and took her hand as they went to his room. They both laid in bed together and Lily laid her head on Matt's chest while he held her tightly. Lily felt comfortable in his grasp and relaxed. Matt looked down at Lily and smiled, his heart was racing, and he was so happy that she laid with him.

"Everything is going to be okay Lily, you're safe with me. I promise. Goodnight Lil." He said as he kissed her head, Lily smiled and felt like she was at peace.

"Goodnight Matt." She said as she started to fall asleep in his arms and he fell asleep as well while holding her tightly in his arms.

**_The next morning_ **

Lily slowly wakes up and realizes that she's in the bed by herself, she looked around the room and realizes she was in Matt's room. _'So, it wasn't a dream, huh?'_ she said to herself as she gets out of bed slowly, and starts to get dressed for the day, and went to the living room.

Once she heads to the living room, she hears music, she went to the living room and saw Matt dancing slowly and singing to the music. She realized the song was "Redbone" by Childish Gambino and smiled, it was her favorite song. She went to Matt slowly, as she started to tickle him, and he jumped from the movement and saw Lily and grabs her, they both started to laugh.

"Hey sleepyhead, how did you sleep?" he said as she turned off the music. Lily was feeling much better from her encounter last night.

"Great, I slept like a baby. Thanks to you." Lily says warmly. Matt looked at her in awe and pouted as he held his heart.

"Aw, how sweet!" Matt says mockingly as Lily pushed him softly.

"What's happening today?" Lily asks Matt.

"We're going to invite the gang over to talk about the upcoming podcast and hopefully trace that number," Matt says excitedly, and Lily started to get excited as well,

"Awesome, let's get ready!" Lily says excitedly as Matt looked at her and smiled, he was so happy that Lily was happy, it warmed his heart. They both got the place together for their friends to come over.

Later that evening, the gang all got together and relaxed, but something odd happened. Vicky wasn't here with them. Lily was worried about Vicky and was wondering why she didn't come to their apartment,

"Hey guys, where's Vicky?" Lily asks confusedly. The gang all looked at her and Xavier became concerned,

"I was just thinking the same thing. Kyle, where's your girlfriend at?" Xavier asked in concern. Kyle looked at everyone and was scared, he had no idea where Vicky was. He tried calling her plenty of times but for some reason, he couldn't get in touch with her.

"I don't know, I was wondering the same thing. I tried to call her but, her phone was giving a busy signal. I'll try to call her back again." Kyle said, Lily was worried about Vicky, especially after her encounter with Ivan, she looks at Matt and he looks back at her in concern. Kyle hung up his phone and had a shocked look on his face.

"That's weird. Now, it's saying the number was disconnected. I've been trying to get in touch with her all night after she left my place, but this is strange." Kyle says worriedly.

"Well we need to do something, call the police or something," Samara says in concern. Xavier took his phone out and tried to contact the police.

"I'll see if I can file a report. Hold on guys." Xavier says as he tries to call the police, but for some reason, it's sending him to a disconnected message. The guys waited on Xavier until they started hearing yelling from him,

"Oh fuck no. This has never happened before. I'm getting a disconnected message from 911! This ain't right!" Xavier says as he keeps calling the police.

"Are you fucking serious! Hold on." Samara says as she tries to call but ended up getting a message as well. Lily started to get scared and decided to let the guys know what happened, she looked at Matt and he decided to let her talk about it.

"Guys, I think I know why Vicky is missing. I got in touch with that guy from The Dollhouse website last night, the owner's name is Ivan the Maker. I think Vicky is missing because of him." Lily said to the gang.

"Bullshit, you didn't get in touch with nobody Lil," Kyle said angrily. Matt started to get defensive and quickly went to Kyle to confront him.

"Hey, asswipe. She did get in touch with him. She told me about it, last night and was fucking traumatized!" Matt said defensively.

"Fuck you Matt and your sick fetish with the Dark Web! You're the reason why Lily is a crazy fucking bitch!" Kyle said angrily, Matt started to come after him and Samara started to break up the fight. Suddenly, Lily got a video message from the unknown number. It wasn't just her who got the message, everyone in the group got the message from the number, Lily looked at it and saw a woman tied up to the bed, just like from the live stream they saw. Suddenly, a man wearing a purple dress and a porcelain doll mask started to skip around the room and face the camera and started to flash himself and Lily became disgusted. The man was giggling at the camera and slowly walked towards the woman, the woman was screaming for mercy and tried to get loose.

"Yo, what the fuck is the shit?!" Kyle said as he became more scared as he watched the video. Lily and the gang kept watching and suddenly the man started to play with the woman's breast and started to giggle. The woman was screaming for her life and he slapped her face hard. The man pulled the woman's hair and took the mask off, Lily looked at the woman and suddenly realized, it was Vicky. She was screaming and yelling for help.

"VICKY!" Lily screamed. The gang all looked at the video and was shocked to see Vicky. Kyle was scared for his life, seeing his girlfriend in danger.

"CALL THE POLICE! I CAN'T GET OFF THIS VIDEO!" Kyle screamed.

"I can't man! I can't get off the video too, it's stuck!" Matt said fearfully. Lily kept watching Vicky screaming for her life and suddenly the man took out the butcher knife and playfully waved at the camera until the video cut off. The gang all looked at each other in confusion, wondering what happened. Lily still couldn't leave the video as if her phone was stuck.

"Is it over?" Xavier asked quietly. Suddenly, a song played in the video. It was the song "Beautiful Dreamer" and suddenly the video came back on and the man started to stab Vicky over again and she screamed for her life. The man was laughing and looked at the camera and then he stabbed the knife in Vicky's chest and pulled the knife down her body all the way down to her genitals. The man looked back at the camera and suddenly the video cuts off.

"FUCK. STOP THIS, JUST FUCKING STOP!" Kyle screamed as he threw his phone on the ground and paced around the room with his hands over his face and started to cry. The gang all looked at each other in horror, Sam quickly went to Kyle, and Kyle pushed her away.

"FUCK THIS, FUCK THIS SHIT! I'M GOING TO THE POLICE! I JUST SAW MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND GET MURDERED BY SOME SICK FUCK! I'M OUTTA HERE!" Kyle says as he leaves the apartment and heads to the police station. The gang all looked at each other and Xavier and Samara decided to head out as well,

"I think we should leave. I don't know what the fuck I just saw, but all I know is that I need to leave. I'm going home. This is NOT what I fucking signed up for." Xavier says as he gets his stuff together and leaves.

"Yeah, me too. I can't do this anymore." Samara says as she heads out as well. Suddenly, it was Lily and Matt once again and they both looked at each other in horror, Lily and Matt decided it was time for them to go to bed.

Lily was mortified after the events that happened and was crawled up in bed, Matt was in his room asleep and she decided not to bother him and wanted to be alone. Suddenly, Lily ends up getting a video call once again from the unknown number. She sat up in bed and answered the call. Ivan started to laugh at Lily once again. Lily was angry and wanted this to stop,

"Oh man, you should've seen the sweet look on your face when you saw the video that we sent you. See, that's what happens when you misbehave, little doll. We kill you in the worst possible way and probably do some other sensual things right after." Ivan says seductively as he keeps laughing at her.

"You sick fuck..." Lily says until she was cut off.

"Ah, ah, ah! Naughty language little doll. I'm so happy you enjoyed the show, I just want to let you know I have more plans for you and your friends. Watch your back, Lily. You never know where I may be. I'll see you soon little doll. I love you." Ivan says before he cuts off the call Lily interrupted him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Lily asked. Ivan chuckled at her question and gave her a straight answer.

"You'll know soon enough, little doll. You'll know the true meaning of The Dollhouse and who runs the show soon. Goodnight little doll. I love you." Ivan says as he cuts off the call and Lily started to cry once again. She needs to find a way to stop Ivan's massacre soon, even if she'll have to go the extra mile and hopefully Matt will be able to help her in stopping him as well.


	6. The Lost Souls

The next day, Lily and Matt decided to have a chill day at their house. After Vicky's death, the gang all felt traumatized and scared knowing that Ivan the Maker was coming after them. Lily and Matt were watching TV and Lily decided to confront Matt about the conversation she had with Ivan.

"Matt, I need to tell you something," Lily says.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks in a concerned tone. Lily tries her best to admit the situation.

"I...I had a conversation with Ivan," Lily admits, Matt looks at her in horror.

"Are you fucking serious Lily, why didn't you wake me up?" Matt yells. Lily felt guilty once again.

"BECAUSE MATT, HE WANTS ME! He's coming after me and I have to be the one to confront him. I'm just scared, he's coming after you guys and it's all my fault." Lily says as she started to cry, Matt felt bad for screaming at Lily and started to comfort her.

"Lily, I'm sorry. I'm just worried about you. I don't want you to go through this alone, I want to help you as much as I can. This man is dangerous, and you don't know what he's capable of." Matt tells Lily as he starts to hug her and kisses her head. Lily decided to admit her feelings to Matt.

"Matt, I'm so happy that you are part of my life and I like you. I'm sorry that you've been feeling like I've been pushing you away, I'm just scared." Lily says, Matt was in shock and he hugged Lily tighter, he was so happy that she was in his life and wanted to protect her.

"Don't worry Lil, we'll get through this. Together. I love you so much." Matt tells her as he kisses her lips and she kisses him back.

Later that night, Xavier and Samara decided to stop by Lily and Matt's apartment to talk about the situation to the gang. The doorbell rings and Lily answers the door.

"Hey, guys. Come on in." Lily tells them. Xavier and Samara went to the sofa and sat down, Xavier takes a deep breath and tells them the situation.

"Guys, we have a problem." Xavier starts. Lily and Matt look at Xavier in confusion.

"What's happening?" Matt asks.

"You guys know Kyle was supposed to go to the police yesterday after that incident with Vicky, right? Well, we tried getting in touch with him, but for some odd reason, we couldn't. His phone is disconnected, just like Vicky's phone was. We haven't heard from him since yesterday." Samara tells the gang. Lily started to get worried, Matt looks at Sam and Xavier in confusion.

"He's probably grieving right now," Matt admits.

"Yeah, but he told us yesterday that he was going to the police. We called the police today to check on the report and no report was made, he said he was going to make the report yesterday and now we can't get in touch with him." Xavier tells Matt.

"Shit, guys we need to fill the report now. God, I hope Kyle isn't missing." Lily says as she gets her phone. Sam came up with an idea.

"I'm going to the police department right now to file that report, along with the missing report for Kyle," Sam says as she gets her things.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Xavier asks.

"No, I should be fine. I'll be right back." Sam says as she heads to the door. Matt, Lily, and Xavier all looked at each other nervously and started to get worried. Lily bundles herself up against Matt and he starts to hold her. Xavier looks at the couple happily.

"Well look at you too, it looks like you guys finally realize your feelings for each other," Xavier says happily as he looked at them. Lily and Matt started to laugh, and they all sat and watched TV together.

**_Later that night_ **

Samara leaves from the police department after the long wait she endured, she realized she'll have to do the report tomorrow because it was so busy.

"Screw this, I'll have to file the report tomorrow," Sam says as she heads to her car. When she arrives at her car, she didn't realize the black van that was right next to it.

"Why is this fucking van so close to my car?" Sam says as she knocks on the van door.

"Hey, fuckface! Move your fucking van!" Samara says, there was silence. Samara decided to go to her passenger side and she also sees another black van close to her car. _'What the fuck?'_ she says to herself.

"Screw this, I'm going back inside." She says as she starts walking back to the station until suddenly a hand with black cloth covers Sam's face, she started to scream for her life but no one could hear her, she sniffs the cloth and became dizzy, the chloroform was getting to her head and she passes out. Before she did, she heard voices, they were unfamiliar.

"We got her, let's get her back to base, hehe." The man said to the other man and suddenly Samara falls asleep.

**_3 hours later_ **

Samara slowly wakes up and looks around. She was in a dark room with dim lights and the smell was awful, it smelled like dead bodies and she felt the bile rising in her throat from the smell. She looks at herself and notices that she was in bed and was chained up. She tried to move her hands and she started to get nervous and started to scream for her life.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP PLEASE!" Samara said shakily and she looks at herself again and realizes she's wearing a yellow dress, tights, and she also notices that she's wearing a mask and started to get even more nervous.

"PLEASE SOMEONE, HELP ME! PLEASE!" Samara screamed until a door opened, and she sees a man dressed up in a pink frilly dress and a porcelain doll mask. He tilts her head, looking at her and skips towards her. Samara started to shake and screamed, the man quickly chokes her, and Samara started to cough, his grip became tighter and she started to get dizzy. The man started to giggle at her and started to lick her face.

"You're tasty, Sammy. But not tasty enough to be my perfect doll, that's for Lily." The man says in a thick Russian accent as he went to the other side of the room and slowly drags his tools to the bed. Samara was scared and realized that she was in the same place Vicky was.

"Where's Vicky? Where's Kyle? Who are you, you fuck..." Samara was cut off when the man punched her face, he started to breathe heavily and choked her again,

"Look, bitch. You talk too goddamn much and so shut the fuck up!" The man says as he went to get one of his tools and looked at them.

"As for your questions, I can answer those. First, where is Vicky? Well duh, she's fucking dead you didn't see the video I sent you. As for Kyle, he's fine. He's just in the other room, here I'll show you." The man says as he turned on the TV and the video shows Kyle in the other room, Sam's blood ran cold when she saw him. He was tied up and naked. He looked horrible, he looked like he was going through a lot of torture.

"KYLE!" Samara screamed.

"Ah, ah, ah, don't do that. It's not like he can hear you or anything. The bastard is literally on his last leg." The man says as he laughs and cuts off the TV.

"Now, lastly. You want to know who I am. Well, my dear if you insist." He says as he gets one of his favorite tools out, butcher knife. Samara screams for mercy, begging him to not kill her.

"Please don't, I'm begging you, please! I'll do anything!" Samara tells him nervously. The man looks at her curiously and smiles at her behind his mask.

"That's tempting, but I'm not interested in your favors. As for my name, I am Ivan the fucking Maker and I'm here to kill you and your shitty friends." Ivan says hatefully, Samara became scared and started to scream louder.

"Oh, come on Sammy! Let's have some fun, let's put on some music to get us in the mood!" Ivan says as he turns on the music and the song, "Maggot" by Elita started to play and he started to dance sensually with the butcher knife. Samara kept screaming and yelling and started to bang the bed on the walls, the music became louder and she started to cry.

"No one can hear you, sweetie, it's soundproof. Now, you're annoying and I'm fucking done with you!" Ivan says angrily as he stops dancing and walks quickly towards her.

"No, no please don't!" Sam says but was cut off when Ivan stabbed Samara in the breast, and she started to scream and beg for mercy. Ivan laughs at her as he pulls the knife down slower, giving the poor woman a slow death. He moved the knife from her breast to her genitals and he started to get turned on from watching the blood splatter everywhere. He kept slaughtering the woman and when the screams stopped, he looked at Samara's dead body and started to get aroused. He started to play with himself as he kept looking at the body.

After a while, he finishes his climax and puts his clothes back on, he smiles and cleans up Samara's body and burns it in acid. Ivan went back to his room and went to his computer, he pulls up his camera and watches Lily sleep, he was so happy she was going to be his next doll. Now he needs to find a way to lure Lily into his traps and he knows exactly what to do.


	7. Trust No One

The next morning, Lily and Matt wake up after their passionate night together. _'Wow, that was an amazing night.'_ Lily says to herself as she gets out of bed and heads to the living room, meanwhile, Matt is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Lily goes behind him and touches his sides.

"Hey you!" Lily says as she tickles him and hugs him.

"Goddammit Lily, you scared the shit out of me. How was last night?" Matt says as he laughs at her. They both kissed and Lily sits down at the table,

"It was amazing, I never thought that you would be that good in bed," Lily says lovingly. Matt laughs at Lily as he finishes cooking breakfast and the two of them sit down together eating their food.

"So, today is the day for the new podcast. Are you excited?" Matt says as he eats his food. Lily started to get nervous and confront him about the podcast.

"Matt, I don't know if we should talk about The Dollhouse, especially after everything that had happened. We still don't know where Kyle is, and Sam hasn't even called us back about the police report." Lily says nervously. For some odd reason, Lily started to get nervous about Sam, she remembered her saying that she was going to the police department last night, but she never heard back from her.

"She's probably back at home. I'm sure she found Kyle and she was probably fucking him last night. She was fucking him anyways when he was with Vicky." Matt says as he shrugs it off and keeps eating. Lily looks at Matt strangely, wondering why he acting this way and why he said this.

"Excuse me, why would you say that Matt? Samara would never do that, what the hell is wrong with you?" Lily says angrily, Matt looks at her and smiles.

"I'm just giving you the truth, Lil. I had to tell you." Matt says as he finishes eating his food. Suddenly, a knock came at the door and Matt decided to answer it. Matt answers the door and saw that it was Xavier.

"Hey Matt, hey Lil!" Xavier says as he walked to the dining room. Matt and Xavier went back to the dining room and saw that Lily was looking sick.

"Lily, hey. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Matt asks her worriedly. Lily nodded her head and smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, I need some more coffee. It's been a crazy night." Lily says as she went to get more coffee. Matt went to her and stopped her from getting up.

"No, let me. Xavier did you want some?" Matt asks.

"Sure. I don't mind a little pick me up." Xavier says as he smiles at Matt. Lily was wondering why she was feeling so strange, she looked up at Xavier and he smiles at her.

"So, Xavier. What's up?" Lily asks.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk with you guys about something important. Matt wanted to say something too. Didn't you Matt, that's why you invited me over?" Xavier asks Matt. Lily looks at Xavier strangely, _"Somethings not right.'_ she says to herself. Matt comes back to sit down and brings the coffee to them. Matt decided to start the conversation,

"Lily, I'm sure you're wondering why I invited Xavier, right?" Matt asks Lily. Lily nodded her head in confusion.

"Lily, do you trust us?" Xavier asks Lily. Lily started to feel uneasy, wondering why he would ask this.

"Of course, I do. Why would you ask this Xav?" Lily asks confusedly. Matt and Xavier look at each other and look back at Lily smiling.

"Well, Lily. We have concluded that Kyle and Samara were kidnapped. We also believed that Ivan's men probably may have been the ones that did it." Xavier tells Lily, Lily stop drinking her coffee and started to get scared and nervous, knowing that she was right and that they finally believed Ivan the Maker has been committing these acts.

"I knew it! So, let's go to the police and tell them!" Lily says as she gets up and gets ready, Matt and Xavier look at Lily strangely. Lily was confused as to why they weren't getting up to come with her.

"Come on guys, we need to tell the police about this! They can help us with this. Come on!" Lily says as she heads to the door and quickly opens it, but Xavier shuts the door holding it. Lily looks at Xavier in confusion.

"You guys don't want to tell the police about this? Samara and Kyle might be dead for all we know!" Lily tells the guys until she started to feel a little woozy. _'Something is wrong, I can feel it.'_ She says to herself and started to sit down on the couch. Matt walks up to them and confronts Lily,

"Yeah, see that's the thing Lil. We don't want you to go to the police, because they don't need to know. We want this to be kept a secret." Matt says mischievously, Lily was wondering why he was acting like this. She started to get scared,

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT MATT! WE NEED TO GO TO THE POLICE! WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO KEEP THIS A SECRET?!" Lily says nervously. Matt started to laugh at her, and Xavier started to touch her softly.

"Because Lily, we don't want Ivan to get mad at us," Xavier says seductively. Lily's blood ran cold when she heard Xavier, she looks at the men in horror and got up and started to walk away.

"Xavier, what do you mean by, we don't want Ivan to get mad at us?" Lily asks fearfully. Matt went to her and tells her everything.

"What he meant to say Lily is... he doesn't want our boss to get mad at us," Matt says as he smiles at her sinisterly, Lily started to hyperventilate. Lily runs to the door, she realizes that it was locked and suddenly she became dizzier, she started to feel nauseous and felt bile rising in her throat and suddenly she vomited all over the floor violently, Lily fell to the floor and started to pass out.

"Oh, come on Matt! How much anesthesia did you give her?" Xavier asks angrily. Matt slaps his face and chokes him,

"Shut the fuck up and clean this shit up! We're taking sweet little Lily on a field trip." Matt says angrily, Xavier started to get scared and quickly ran to the kitchen to get the cleaning items. Matt walks up to Lily and he looks at her dreamily and smiles. Lily looks at Matt in anger,

"Why the fuck are you doing this?" Lily asks angrily.

"Because Lil, you're his perfect little doll and we just want to take good care of you. Now, you get some rest, we have something special to show you when you wake up." Matt says to Lily softly. Lily falls asleep, she never thought that her best friend and boyfriend would do this to her. Lily suddenly realizes that she shouldn't trust anyone.

**_12 hours later_ **

Lily slowly wakes up from her rest, slowly looks around the room, and realizes that she wasn't at her house. She was in some dark room and was tied up in bed with chains on her wrists and ankles. Lily started to scream and tries to shake the bed as hard as she can.

"HELP, SOMEONE HELP! PLEASE!" She screams and she looks at herself and saw that she was wearing a silky white nightgown. She was confused and started to get even more scared, suddenly the doorknob started to jiggle, and the door opened. Lily started to get scared and tries her best to get lost, but there was no use. The man slowly walks towards Lily, she notices that the man was wearing a pink dress, blonde wig, and a porcelain doll mask. _'What the fuck is this?'_ she says to herself and started to get disgusted and the man came closer to her than ever. He started to sniff her hair and his breathing started to shake.

"Guys come on in. She's all ready for us." The man says mischievously, and two other men wearing purple dresses came into the room. Lily became nervous wondering what the hell was happening.

"What the fuck is this? Who are you guys?" Lily asks fearfully. The man in the pink dress started to giggle and decided to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm flattered that you want to know who I am Lily." The man says playfully as he clears his throat and introduces himself, along with the other men.

"I'm Ivan the Maker and welcome to The Dollhouse. It's a pleasure to meet you Lily. These men behind me are Sal and Frances. We're here to make women like you're our beautiful little dolls to take care of us emotionally and... sexually." He says seductively. Lily became disgusted at the man and she started to feel nauseous once again. What sick man would kidnap women and turn them into real-life sex dolls? Lily started to confront Ivan as she became angrier, she wanted to know who he was and where Matt, Xavier, Kyle, and Samara were.

"You sick fuck! WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Lily says angrily. Ivan looked at her hatefully behind his mask, he's had enough of Lily's ungrateful behavior and decided to show his real self.

"Fine. You want to know who I am bitch? I'll show you who I am." Ivan says as he and his men went to the end of her bed, he tilts his head at her, smiling sinisterly. Lily was nervous, she didn't know who this man was. She was scared to find out. Her heart started to race. She was about to find out the identity of Ivan the Maker. Ivan and his men took off the masks. Lily's eyes went wide, and her blood ran cold when she realizes that Matt was Ivan the Maker, and the other men were Kyle and Xavier.

"Hey Lil," Matt says sinisterly as he started to laugh. Lily started to shake, and tears started to fall from her eyes. She never knew that her best friends and her boyfriend would commit these kinds of acts.


	8. The Perfect Doll

Lily stared at the men in horror, _'How could they do this?'_ she said to herself. Lily's tears started to come out and her heart feels heavy after seeing her boyfriend and friends. Lily decided to confront wondering why the hell would they do this.

"Why... WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS MATT?! WHY WOULD YOU GUYS DO THIS?!" Lily screams at the men. Matt cleared his throat as a sign for Lily to shut up.

"Oh Lily, there's so much you don't know about me. So, I guess I should admit everything." Matt says as he brings the chair to her bed and sits down, he smiled sinisterly at her. Lily looks at him in disgust.

"Where should I start... oh! I know! First, my name is not Matt Sokolov, that's just some shitty name that I made up after I left Russia, my real name is Benjamin. Second, I created this business to satisfy my sexual needs. I never could get a girlfriend so, why not run a business trafficking women and turning them into cute little dolls for my sexual needs." Ben says seductively. Lily looks at him in horror and she looks at the other guys, Xavier waved at her bashfully and Kyle looked away in guilt.

"And why are these fuckfaces working with you? How could you guys do this, working with this asshole?" Lily asks angrily. Ben sighs and looks at Lily annoyingly.

"My god, Lil. Shut up! I'm still talking!" Ben says angrily, Lily was pushing him on his last leg, and he had the urge to get rid of her. Lily looks at him fearfully,

"Xavier here wanted to work with me. He's been committing most of these crimes. You remember that live stream of that guy fucking that corpse. That was him." Ben says as he smiles at Lily once more. Lily looks at Xavier in disgust.

"Why Xav? That's disgusting." Lily says in disgust and fear.

"It's a fetish of mines. It turns me on, Ben let us do whatever we want with the girls and I just love I can be myself when I'm here." Xavier says playfully as he laughs at her. Lily looks at Kyle, wondering how he got into this mess as well.

"And what's his fucking excuse?" Lily asks Ben angrily.

"Well, we wanted him to join us. We figured he would make an excellent addition to the family. We can all be together and do whatever we want with the girl while selling them to other men as well." Ben says playfully. Lily looks back at Kyle, he was a traitor, just like all of them.

"Why Kyle, how could you let this happen? Vicky was your girlfriend! Where is Samara?!" Lily asks angrily.

"Dead, it was for the best. The bitch was a slut and she deserved it." Ben says nonchalantly. Lily became scared, she gulped nervously wondering what they were going to do to her.

"What are you guys going to do to me?" Lily asks.

"Aw Lily, we just want you here. You were perfect for me and I wanted you to be my perfect doll. It's a shame that you didn't realize I was in your house playing with you the whole time." Ben says bashfully. Lily's blood ran cold when he said this. This entire time, Ben was playing with her over the skype calls and she wondered why "Matt" wasn't checking on her as he used to over the years. The crimes also didn't start until they started their podcast, which was a year ago. Everything started to make sense to Lily now, she looks at him in anger and disgust.

"You fucking sick bastard! I hate you!" Lily screams.

"You didn't say that when you were fucking me last night. You were begging me to go inside of you." Ben says sinisterly as he winks at her and went to his tools. Lily tried to let herself loose but there was no use. She looks at him in horror as she brings out the tools and a porcelain doll mask.

"What are you going to do to me, Ben?" Lily says fearfully. Ben looks at her annoyingly,

"I told you, I'm turning you into the perfect doll and you're going to be with me forever," Ben says as he touches Lily's cheek and stares at her lovingly and went back to set up his tools. Lily looks at Kyle and stares at him in anger. Kyle looks at Lily and puts his finger to his mouth, telling her not to speak. Lily became confused and looked back at Ben as he started to groan in annoyance.

"FUCK! I left the dress. I need to get it; Xavier comes with me. Kyle, you stay with Lily and watch her. Don't let her do anything stupid." Ben says as he and Xavier started to leave.

"Yes sir," Kyle says as they both left the room and now it's just Lily and Kyle together. Lily started to get scared and looked at Kyle, he looks back at her and went around the room. Lily looks at Kyle wondering where he went and suddenly the lights went out in the room. Lily started to get scared until the dim lights came on and Kyle rushed back to her bed, Lily started to shake until Kyle told her to calm down.

"Shh! It's okay! I'm letting you go, please work with me." Kyle says as he unchained her from the bed, Lily slowly got up and looked at him in shock.

"Why would you help me, Kyle?" Lily asks.

"Because, I was a victim too. They kidnapped me and turned me into this. I went through a lot of abuse and pain. I swear Lil, I'm not like them." Kyle admits. Lily had a feeling that he was telling the truth and hugged him tightly. Kyle hugged back and suddenly he realized that Ben and Xavier were on their way back.

"Fuck, we need to leave. NOW! Come on!" Kyle says as he dragged Lily out of the room, Lily stopped and looked at the tools, she decided to get some of the tools and gave Kyle one as well.

"Goddammit Lil, I always thought you were a smart woman." He says as he unlocked the door and they both left the room. He looked around, hoping that no one was around. Lily started to shake and held the machete and butcher knife in her hand, hoping no one would find them. They heard walking and they both quickly hide in a closet. When they went inside, Lily started to smell something strange, along with Kyle.

"What the fuck is that smell?" Lily whispers,

"I have no idea and it feels like something is in here," Kyle says as he tries to find a light, he finally finds the light and suddenly Lily and Kyle's blood ran cold when they saw what was inside the closet. It was dismembered body parts. Lily screamed and quickly ran out of the closet. Kyle was behind her running as well.

"Lily, keep running were almost at the door!" Kyle yells and suddenly four gunshots rang, Lily stopped in her tracks. She turned around and saw Ben and Xavier smiling at her, Ben had a gun in his hand and a dress in the other. Lily looked down and saw Kyle was on the ground with gunshots in his body, Lily quickly ran to him and held him.

"Lily go... please. I want this to be over... I can't handle it no more." Kyle says weakly until a gunshot went to his head.

"NO!" Lily screamed in horror.

"Sorry, Lily. He was gonna die anyway, I figure we helped him out." Ben says happily. Lily looked up and looked at the men hatefully, she's had enough with their shit.

"I... FUCKING... HATE... YOU!" Lily says hatefully.

"Oh, come Lil, you're too pretty to be like this," Ben says to Lily. Lily stares at him hatefully, until she started to think about what Kyle said. The door wasn't far from where she was, she came up with an idea. She looks back at them and smiled sinisterly.

"Come catch me you sick fucks," Lily says as she ran through the hallway. The men looked at her in shock, _'How fucking bold of her!'_ Ben says to herself.

"Get her, you stupid fuck!" He angrily tells Xavier. Xavier quickly ran behind Lily and was hot on her track. Lily quickly ran inside of a room, she got her tools and tries to lure Xavier in the room,

"Xavier, come on in. I have something special for you." Lily says seductively. Xavier started to get nervous and slowly went inside the room with his butcher knife. He looked around the room and suddenly, Lily came after him and stabbed him in the side. Xavier started to scream and fell to the ground. Lily took the knife from his side. She looked at him sinisterly and smiled.

"Lily come on. It's me. You don't have to do this. I'm sorry, just give me the knife." Xavier says weakly, Lily looks him in disgust.

"Sorry Xavier, it doesn't work like that. You tried to kill me. Go fuck yourself." Lily says as she brought the knife down in chest and Xavier started to scream for mercy. She kept stabbing him over and over. Until, she saw that he was lifeless. Lily looks at him in disgust and spit on him. Suddenly, Lily heard clapping behind her and saw Ben smiling at her.

"Well done angel. I knew there was something special about you. You're the perfect girl for me. Now, just give me the knife..." Ben says until he was cut off by Lily coming after him and he stopped her threw her on the table. Lily groaned in pain and she saw Ben coming after her and quickly got off the table. Ben groaned and Lily picked him up and threw him on the floor. She took the knife and brought it up until Ben quickly got up and pushed Lily on the floor and started to punch her over and over.

"I thought you were the perfect doll, but you're just like the rest of those sluts. I HATE YOU!" Ben says as he brought up his knife, Lily started to get angry,

"FUCK YOU, YOU SICK BASTARD!" Lily screamed and stabbed him in the side. Ben screamed in pain and fell over, Lily got up and took the knife from his side and stabbed his back. Ben screamed more and started to pass out until suddenly he went unconscious. Lily looked at him and took the knife out of his back. She slowly left the room and looked for the door. After a while she finally left out of the building and she suddenly realized that the building was not far from her apartment. Lily looked in horror, she didn't know that he was this close to the apartment. After a while, she went to her apartment and called the police.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked her.

"Hello, I need you guys to come to the Windsor Apartments at Midtown. There's been a murder not too far from here. Please, you need to get here. NOW!" Lily says nervously. The operator took her request and they both hung up.

**_10 minutes later_ **

The police looked around the area and check the apartment, they also check the building that Ben was in. Lily stare off into space until one of the officers came to her and started to tell her the situation.

"Miss. Friedman, we checked inside the building. We saw two other men inside, but one of them was missing. We believe it was the man that tried to kill you." The officer told her. Lily's blood ran cold when the officer told her this.

"Are you fucking saying... that he's still on the loose?" Lily whispers angrily. The officer nods his head and Lily started to hyperventilate. The officer tried to calm her down,

"We believe you should leave immediately. Do you have any other family members?" The officer asks, Lily started to calm down, the only place she could go to is California where her father is.

"Yeah, I have to leave town. My father lives in Los Angeles." Lily says in a defeated tone. The officer held her and told her to leave town now so she can be safe. She called her father and told her the situation and he told her to come home to California. Lily hung up the phone and went straight to the table, she decided to do the podcast one last time and tell everyone the announcement. She started the podcast.

"Hey guys, this is Lily. Matt is not here with me, he decided not to come back. Since this happened, I have an announcement to make. I am announcing that after this podcast, I will no longer be creating any more episodes of Dark Web Horrors. I know we haven't done any episodes in a while, but it's for the best. A lot has happened over these past few days and I think it's for the best that we end this now. I don't know if this podcast will ever come back, but I just wanted to let you guys know. I'm sorry for the late announcement, but it's the right thing to do. I will be going back to school for Criminology after this. As for Matt, I don't know where he is, all I know is that he's out there somewhere and I know that he's watching this right now. Matt, there's something I wanted to say. Fuck you! That's all I have to say. Thank you guys for listening, and I'll see you on the other side. Stay creepy and have a great life." Lily says as she finishes, she cuts off the podcast and went to her couch.

She looked at the picture of her and Ben and looked at the weed in the ashtray. She took the picture and threw it at the wall angrily, she took the weed and started to light it up and started smoking. She turned on some music as well, it was the song ["Put Your Head on My Shoulder" by Paul Anka](https://youtu.be/uvxagNIBVLU). After the hardships that she went through over the past few days, Lily realizes that her life has changed and it's time to go back home. She knows Ben is still out there, watching her. All she can do is protect herself and her family from the horrors of Ivan the Maker, himself.


	9. Epilogue: Reunion

**_5 months later_ **

**_Sun Valley, California – Pink Motel_ **

Ben finally arrives at the motel. He got an unknown phone call from someone and became curious about what they wanted. He got out of the car and went to the motel,

"Room 32, okay," Ben says as he looked at the message. He looked at the motel rooms and saw two men standing in front of the entrance door. Ben became curious and walked to the entrance when he arrived the men looked at him curiously.

"Can we help you?" One of the men said.

"Yes, I was called in about an important meeting. They told me to come here to the Pink Motel." Ben says nervously.

"Where's your phone?" The other man asks. Ben gives the man his phone and shows him the messages that he received. The men looked at each other and nodded. They told Ben to follow them and quickly obliged. They walked inside the motel and came across an office door. One of the men knocked on the door, a voice came from the office.

"Who is it?" The man inside the office asked playfully.

"It's us, boss, you have a guest." The man said.

"Oh, right! Come in!" The man inside the office said. They entered the office and the man in the chair was facing the wall. The men started to talk to him,

"Sir, your guest is here. He wanted to talk to you..." The man said but was cut off by the playful man in the chair.

"Yeah yeah, you already told me that. Now leave the office, we have important matters to attend to." The playful man said. The bodyguards left the room and left Ben and the playful man alone. The playful man started to whisper a song that was unrecognizable to Ben at first, but for some reason it started to sound familiar.

"Are you gonna sit down, Benny boy?" The man asks.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Ben says as he sits down in his seat. The playful man started to confront Ben as he kept playing with his Rubix cube,

"So, Benjamin Chernyshevsky. Also known as, Ivan the Maker from The Dollhouse. It's been a while since we spoke to each other." The playful man says happily as he kept playing with his cube. Ben started to look confused, he knows that playful personality and voice from somewhere, _'It couldn't be, it just couldn't be.'_ He says to himself.

"Is it, who I think it is?" Ben says confusedly but happily at the same time.

"Oh honey. It's definitely who you think it is." The playful man says as he turns around in his chair, only for him to reveal himself and Roman Broussard, A.K.A. the Jester, himself. He looked different, his hair was long and shaggy, and he had a scar on his face, and he grew a stubble. Ben was so happy to see him and started to hug him, Roman hugged him back.

"What up man! Holy shit!" Ben says excitedly,

"It's been too goddamn long since we saw each other," Roman says happily. They sit down and Roman started to talk about what's going on.

"Now, that you're here. There's something I want to talk with you about. I heard about what happened, I'm sorry about the outcome." Roman says in a comforting tone, Ben had a hateful look in his face and Roman tries to best to calm down,

"Hey, if it makes you feel any better, my girlfriend poked me in the eyes, stabbed me in the back, and hit me with a baseball bat, but it never let me down because I know she still loves me," Roman says lightheartedly, Ben looked at him strangely wondering how he became this way,

"Look man, we go a long way back and I wanted to tell you that I want you to join me on my new journey. I know it's sudden but, it's the least I can do to help you get back on track. Plus, I killed Sam, Gavin, Oliver, and Kevin and now I have nobody but myself. I knew you would be the perfect person to be with." Roman says as Ben scoffs and looks at Roman,

"You finally killed those shitheads. Thank god, they were only in it for the money and fame." Ben says as he takes a piece of candy from Roman's desk and eats it.

"Yeah, I know I had to. They were annoying. But I have something very special for you as well. You already know that I have a beautiful girlfriend, right? Sarah Hawthorne?" Roman asks him, Ben looks at him strangely,

"I thought she dumped you?" Ben asks confusedly.

"That's not the fucking point, Benjamin!" Roman says angrily and annoyingly. "What I'm trying to say is that I think she'll be perfect for you, for both of us to be honest," Roman says happily, Ben started to get more confused,

"Wait, hold on. Are you saying you want to share Sarah with me? Hell no, I don't think so. You're crazy over for that girl, I don't want no smoke." Ben says nervously. Roman rolls his eyes and walks to Ben's seat and crouches down.

"Oh come on Ben, please? I also have another proposition for you as well in the process. Think of us as, partners in crime. Me and you, being with Sarah and killing people in the process. You're gonna love it, especially Sarah. I trust you man and I know you'll take such good care of her." Roman says as he kisses Ben on the lips and smiles at him. Ben looks at him and smiles, he missed him so much and was so happy to be with him again, he started to think that this was a good idea for him and he gets Sarah and starts killing people for fun. That's a win-win for him. Ben bites his lips and looks at him seductively,

"Alright Roman, I'll accept your request," Ben says.

"Yay!" Roman says as he quickly walks back to his seat. Roman decided to come up with a brilliant idea.

"So, what the plan?" Ben asks curiously. Roman turns on his music and started to sway to the beat, it was the song ["Alone Again" by The Weeknd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JH398xAYpZA). Roman looks at him mischievously and smiles.

"Oh trust me, you're gonna love this plan. This is gonna be so much fun!" Roman says as he takes his weed out and smokes it, sharing it with Ben. The duo looks at each other, they were happy that they finally reunited and come up with a plan. And thus began, The Jester's Rebirth.


End file.
